Marry Me!
by angeleyes452
Summary: Alec has the day planned about how he is going to ask Max to marry him. What will her answer be? plz rr AM sorry i suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

_**Marry Me!**_

Alec woke up with the sun spliting the trees and the birds singing away happily. He looked down to a rather sleep Max in his arms and smiled.

"Maxie rise and shine" Alec whispered into Maxies ear

"I don't feel like rising and shining today, i just want to sleep" she muttered cuddling further into him

"You sure you got shark DNA cause i think Manticore was just lieing to you" Alec replied smiling then planted soft kisses on her neck to wake her up.

"Yes but i like to sleep" Max smiled rubbing her head against Alecs as she purred sleepily

"Aaww poor baby got woken up" Alec returned the smile

"Yeah i know poor me" she laughed opening her eyes

"Come on sleeping beauty wakey wakey" he commented

"And this is coming from someone who's not a morning person" Max replied before capturing his lips with hers.

"Yeah but i have today planned" he informed hermione

"Really?" Max wondered what he was up to

"Yep so get up and we can leave" he suggested

"Say please" Max smiled

"Please" Alec did ashe was told

Alec and Max were on the road for about two hours before Max asked "So where are we going?"

"It's a surprise" Alec answered

"Please tell me" Max begged

"We're here" he smiled and guided the car to the edge of the road

"Alec" Max said as he got out of the car

"Come on Maxie" he smiled then she got out of the car and walked towards him.

"I think you've gone mad" she smiled

"Why thank you Maxie?" he responded

"You are very welcome" she smiled as they walked through a beautiful forest. Alecclimed over a wooden gate which had a sign on it 'Do not enter beware of dogs"

"Alec i really don't like dogs you know" she stared at the sign

"Yeah me to but it's safe i promise" he reassured her. Max climed over the gate Alec smiled at her and took her hand in his.

"Ouch" Max pulled away

"Maxie you okay?" Alec asked as Max looked at her hand.

"Yeah, it's just a skelf" Max replied smiling up at him

"Here let me see " Alec held out his hand for hers

"Don't touch it" Max held out the palm of her hands and moved it everytime Alec tried to grab her hand.

"Let me see it so i can take it out" he told her trying to catch her hand but failing.

"Hello no just look at it" she stopped moving her hand and Alec looked at it

"Maxie you have to get that out" he told her pointing to the wooden splinter

"No, i don't" Max looked at it

"It will get infected if you don't" Alec pointed out

"I don't care" she looked up at him

"Well i do" he muttered against her lips as he distracted her then quickly pulled it outside

"Ow Alec" she hissed and pulled away after hitting him on the back of his head.

"Sorry" he apologised and kissed her on the hand and smiled

"Thanks" she returned the smiled

"Anything for my Maxie" he took her hand and they walked through the forest.

"Maxie close your eyes" Alec smiled

"Why? What are you going to do to me?" she smiled

"Nothing just do it please" he laughed and so did she then Max closed her eyes

"Don't peak" Alec whispered into her ear as he was now standing behind her.

"I won't" she smiled

"Yeah right" he laughed and guided her through a small part of the forest then stopped

"Okay open your eyes" he instructed

"Oh my goodness" Max was surprised to see a large waterfall infront of her.

"Isn't it marvelous" Alec hugged her from behind

"It's lovely. How did you find it?" she smiled leaning into his embrace

"I was out for a jog and stumbled across it" he answered

"Oh i see" Max replied

The two transgenics sat there on the grass infornt of the waterfall for about two hours. Then they traveled in the car for a short amount of time until they reached a beach. Both of them took their socks and shoes off and began to walk along the sandy water front.

Alec walked into the sea, he looked to his side expecting to see Max but she was behind him.

"Come on Maxie it's not cold" Alec lied smiling at Max.

"Yeah, right, i'm not falling for that" Max laughed

"Max am i going to have to make you" he said playfully turning his whole body round to face her.

"Yeas, if you can catch me" Max smiled then ran along the beach but Alec quickly caught up with her. He scooped Max into his arms and walked into the water laughing at Max as she warned him not to drop her in it.

"Alec don't you dare or i'll..i'll oh it's freezing" Max said as Alec placed her on her feet in the rather cold see the water came up at her knees

"After about five minutes you don't feel a thing" Alec laughed and entwined his fingers with Maxs as they walked along the beach.

"We should do thins more often" Max suggested

"Yeah, i was thinking the same thing" he smiled down ather

"I guess two great minds think alike" Max returned the smiled

"Or it's just a coinsidence" Alec replied and Max playfully punched him in the arm

"Aww Maxie i know you love me really"" Alec looked down into her deep brown eyes

"i do love you" she smiled as she reached up on her tip – toes until her lips met Alecs. His arms tangled around her waist while hers was arounr his neck caressing his bar code. Their tongues danced away happilt but Alec was the first to pull away.

"Alec" Max whispered as she looked into his eyes to see he was slightly worried

"Max" he smiled and pulled out a small blue box out of his pocket. Then held in infront of Max and opened it to reveal a white gold ring.

"Maxie will you marry me?" he asked

"Yes" she answered after the shock had woren off and she could form words. Alec placed the ring on Maxs ringer and smiled "Maxie i'm the happiest man in the world" he said as he spun Max around in his arms before capturing her with his mouth.

Love it? Hate it? Please let me know. Go on review please. Kelly xxx.


	2. Chapter 2

"Max you look beautiful" Syl smiled at her sister who was standing infront of a large mirror adjusting her dress.

Her dress was Ivy white, long, elegant but sexy. Made from the finest silks and satins with hand beaded sequence at the bottom. Her hair was half up and half down full of curls.

"Thanks. That dress looks good on you. Is Hope ready?" Max asked smiling

"Are you ready baby sister marriage is a big step? I mean look what happened to me, now i'm stuck waking up to Kavi's snoring every morning" Tinga appeared holding Chase, making Max and Syl laugh.

"Oh i'm telling daddy you don't like his snoring" a four year old Chase smiled

"You can tell daddy later but now we have to walk aunt Max down there so she can marry uncle Alec" Tinga pointed to Alec down in the hall where Zack, Ben and Krit stood next to him.

The small hall was nicely decorated for the occasion. The hall was lined with seats a space cleared down the middle. The first row of seats was clear for the bridesmaids, flower girls and page boys to sit.

There seating along the second row was the rest of Max siblings Sam, Kavi, Jack along with all the others. A few of Alecs unit was there and old friends like Cece, Biggs and Mole. Among them was Cindy, Kendra, Herbal and sketchy And there standing at the front of the room was Alec, Zack, Ben and Krit.

"Is everything set?" Krit asked

"Yes, it's all going as planned" Zack smiled

"Alright, that's good" Alec answered fiddling with his sleeves

"Relax bro" Ben laughed at how nervous his twin was.

"Easy for you to say I'm just worried incase i forget my vows" Alec confessed

"I'd be surprised if you did. I even know them from listening to you going over them all morning" Krit spoke up.

"I'm sure you'll be fine" Ben commented

"Yeah, lets hope Logan took our warning and doesn't appear" Zack said

"He'll arrive at some point today" Alec replied

"Don't worry bro, we'll keep him away from Maxie" Krit answered

"Thanks bro" Alec replied

"We'll i'll go see if the girls are ready" Krit turned to leave just as Jack appeared then waited to see what he had to say.

"Hey bros, i'm ready to play in five minutes if you are?" Jack appeared next to Krit.

"Sure" Zack answered

"Lets go this" Alec smiled and Jack headed in direction of the piano.

"I'll tell them they have five minutes to sort themselves out" and with that Krit left the room.

Like it? Hate it? Please let me know. Kelly xxx.


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay where's all my bridesmaids, flower girls and page boys? Let me see you all" Max said.

The bridesmaids Syl, Jace, Jondy, Tinga and Brin stood in a line infront of Max. They were all wearing lilac, long dresses. Their hair exactly like Max with glitter in it.

The two flower girls are holding a bouquet of white and lilac roses. The two girls stood infront of their mum. Hope infront of Syl and Katie infront of Jace. The two small transgenics were wearing Ivy cream dresses that stopped just above their cream shoes with beaded butterflies on the dress. The small transgenics carried a bouquet of white and pink roses. Their shoulder length hair in two plaits.

The two page boys also stood infront of their mum. Chase infront of Tinga and Peter infront of Jondy. Both boys wearing identical black suites with a white shirt.

They all smiled at Max who happily returned the smile"I just want to say thank you all so much for doing this, it really means a lot to me and Alec, You all look wonderful" Max told them.

"Aunt Maxie i'm nervous incase i make a mistake. What if i forget where i'm supposed to stand" Peter walked over to Max.

"Yeah aunt Maxie what if i trip over my dress" Katie commented

"Me too" Katie agreed

"Dito i'm nervous" Chase answered.

"Aaaww come here you four" Max said as she leaned down and hugged them all. "It;s okay if you make a mistake as long as you have fun okay?" Max added

"Okay" Hope and Katie said in unison

"Sure" Peter and Chase added

"That goes for you lot aswell" Max smiled at her sisters as she stood up.

"Yes, Max" they laughed

"Oh no where's Krit? What if he's not here then who's going to give me away" Max sounded worried and she tensed up.

"Don't worry Maxie, i'm here. I just went to make sure everything was going okay" he kissed her forehead.

"Oh thanks goodness" she was relieved and let out a small sigh.

"Everyone ready? We've got five minutes till the music starts playing" Krit asked

"Nearly" Jondy answered

"Okay everyone into place" Jace softly ordered her siblings to do so.

The two flower girls stood at the front. The it was Max and Krit with the page boys holding Max train of her dress. Behind them was the bridesmaids in lines of two. Max turned to check everyone was in the correct place and smiled to receive them back.

"Max relax" Krit smiled at how nervous his little sister was.

"Iam" she lied looking up at him.

"Liar" Krit laughed

"Just what if Logan turns up and messes everything up" Max said

"Don't worry i won't let him, none of us will" He reassured her

"Thanks bro" she smiled

"Ready?" Krit asked as he handed her the bouquet of flowers.

"Hell yeah" she smiled and Krit held out his arm to where which she took and Jack began to play the wedding tune on the piano. (Dumb Dumb Dadum...Dumb Dumb Dadum lol)

Love it? Hate it please let me know. Kelly xxx


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone turned to watch their siblings walk down to the front of the room and smiled. Once everyone reached the bottom they sat down. Leaving Max, Alec, Krit, Ben and Zack standing.

"We are gathered here today to unite two souls as one, Do you Max and Alec join us here today on your own free will to acknowledge the eternal bond shared by both of you" Zack asked speaking loud and clear so everyone could hear him.

"I do" Alec said happily

"I do" Max smiled

Krit then handed Alec a small rose he cut his finger on the thorn and Max kissed his cut finger leaving no trace of blood. Alec handed the rose to Max who also cut her finger Alec took her soft hand in his and guided it to his mouth where he sucked her blooded finger and she smiled at him. Then Alec pulled the only thorn off the beautiful rose and placed it gently into Max hair where it sat perfectly.

"Does anyone object to this blessing please say so now?" Zack asked looking around the hall

"I object, i don't give my blessing" Logan yelled as he stormed through the double doors at the back of the room and stormed in the direction Max was.

"Oh shite" Max cursed in annoyance

"Yeah, you would" Alec muttered

"Then you may leave" Zack made it clear the human wasn't welcome. All the transgenics growled at the human. All the transgenics got on well with Cindy, Sketchy, Herbal and Kendra but they hated Logan so much.

"But Max i love you" Logan stepped closer to Max, Alec moved infront of her possessively. Zack nodded to Ben and Krit.

"Let's go roller boy" Ben said as he and Krit hauled Logan to the back of the room as he continued to tell Max how he felt. Krit covered his mouth with a piece of tape.

"Shush if you interrupt this wedding one more time" Ben warned

"You will be very very sorry" Krit finished. Logan nodded and remained silent.

"You may face each other, join hands, Alec you may recite your vows" Zack told them.

"Maxie through all the tears and struggles, i always knew in my heart we'd make it here. I promise to love and respect you from the moment on, as your husband, my wife, my friend and my soul mate, all i am is yours" Alec smiled

"Max" Zack signalled for Max to say her vows

"Alec i thought you were to good to be true. That maybe i didn't deserve someone so pure and so beautiful as you. But here we are surrounded by the people we love the most, and i feel so proud and so blessed to be your wife. I have and always will love you" Max said smiling.

"Here by witnesses Max and Alec have sworn their vows to each other. You may kiss the bride" Zack smiled all their siblings got up and threw confetti over the lip locked newly weds.

"Max" Alec called out no reply she simply smiled.

"Max what are you smiling at?" he asked when she opened her eyes.

"Our wedding" she answered looking up at him.

"I only asked you to marry me yesterday don't you think it's a bit quick for our wedding day yet?" Alec looked confused

"No smart ass, i dreamt of our wedding day" Max laughed as she looked around her to see she was in Alecs room.

"Really? What was it like?" he asked interested.

"Amazing all my siblings were there and your unit, Jace and Syl had their little girls, Jondy and Tinga had their little boys. I was great until Logan showed up" Max smiled then frowned

"Don't worry Maxie when we do get married it will be twice as good and it will be Logan free" Alec smiled at the thought of Max in a dress on the wedding day.

Love it? Hate it? Please let me know kelly xxx.


End file.
